Warrior Cats The Whisper
by Stagfire
Summary: Rowankit is an ordinary kit in Snowclan, he thinks until his path is bestowed with treacheries of the world. Beetween fathers, mysterious deaths and a new cat, what will Rowankit do.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

Snowclan:  
Leader: Snowstar Pure white fluffy tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: Flakefoot Silver tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Oakleaf Orange tabby she cat with dark blue eyes

Warriors:

Icecloud Black and white she cat with dark blue eyes

Moonleaf gray tom with black speckles and green eyes

Frecklespots Brown she cat with black spots and amber eyes

Reedclaw Orange tom with white tail tip, belly and muzzle with green eyes

Darkleaf Gray tom with one black foot and yellow eyes (Mate: Frostleaf)

Blackfur Black tom with green eyes

Snowflame White she cat with gray splotches and green eyes

Redwillow Brown she cat with black tail tip, paws, ear tips, underbelly and splotches along back with green eyes

Sunfoot Yellow tom with green eyes and black paws (Mate: Dappletail)

Hollyfang Black she cat with amber eyes

Wrenheart Brown she cat with black splotches along back and blue eyes

Bluetail Blue gray she cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Swiftpaw Yellow tom with black zigzags along back and stripe along eye and amber eyes

Pinepaw Black she cat with brown underbelly and ear tips with green eyes

Ashpaw Gray she cat with black tail tip and black speckles with green eyes

Queens:

Frostleaf White she cat with gray splotches and Amber eyes (Mate: Darkleaf)

Dappletail Brown she cat with black tail tip and yellow eyes (Mate: Sunfoot)

Kits:

Metalkit Gray tom with dark brown eyes

Spiderkit Black she cat with a Blue and green eye

Rowankit Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Elders:  
Troutclaw Shaggy gray tom with black stripe along back

Autumnclan:

Leader: Autumnstar Light brown tabby she cat with piercing green eyes

Deputy: Wolftail Gray lumpy coated tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Ivytail Golden she cat with black speckles and blue-green eyes

Warriors:

Leaftail Black and white tom with green eyes

Rainpelt Gray tom with black speckles and blue eyes (Mate: Ashleaf)

Burnfoot Dark brown tom with one black foot and yellow eyes

Redfeather Orange-reddish she cat with green eyes (Mate:Firefang)

Firefang Orange tabby tom with amber eyes (Mate: Redfeather)

Tanglewhisker Dark black tabby tom with orange eyes (Mate:Birdpatch)

Nightcloud Black tom with gray paws and blue eyes (Mate:Blossomleaf)

Amberheart Sandy brown she cat with blue eyes

Brickpad Orange tom with one brown ppaw and Amber eyes (Mate:Stormfeather)

Roseshade Orange she cat with black speckles and green eyes

Mistheart Gray she cat with blue eyes

Blossomleaf Calico she cat with green eyes

Stormfeather Light blue-gray she cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Vixenpaw Sandy colored she cat with green eyes

Dawnpaw Brown she cat with orange eyes

Snowpaw White she cat with orange patches and blue eyes

Queens:

Ashleaf Gray she cat with black speckles and green eyes

Birdpatch Calico she cat with one eye missing, Green eye

Kits:

Nightkit Black tom with one white paw and green eyes

Skykit Light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Elders:  
Blackeye (formerly Starstripe) Black tom with white stripe down back and blue eyes

Skyclan:  
Leader: Skystar Calico she cat with green eyes

Deputy: Crossfeather Yellow she cat with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Cinderfire Golden she cat with white speckles, white belly and green eyes

Warriors:

Rivertail Gray tom with white tail tip, underbelly and muzzle

Vinetail Brown black tabby tom with one black ear and yellow eyes

Yellowtail Black she cat with yellow tail tip and green eyes

Bramblefoot Black tom with green eyes (Mate: Mallowflight)

Finchtail Brown she cat with black paws, belly, tail tip and ears with golden eyes

Yarrowfeather White she cat with orange speckles and green eyes

Sparrowclaw Gray tom with black belly and muzzle with amber eyes (Mate: Frostfire)

Brackenfoot Light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Redleaf Black and white she cat with yellow eyes

Mallowflight Calico she cat with yellow eyes

Frostfire White she cat with gray muzzle

Fox Russet furred tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices:

Reedpaw White she cat with amber eyes

Featherpaw Black tom with gray speckles and green eyes

Acornpaw Light brown she cat with light blue eyes

Frostpaw Gray tom with black paws

Queens:

Stormcloud Gray she cat with white underbelly, paws, tail tip, ear tip and muzzle with blue eyes (Mate:Weedwhisker)

Kits:

Yellowkit Bright ginger tabby she cat with dark green eyes

Elders:

Weedwhisker Black tom with white stripes and yellow eyes

Mintflight White she cat with green eyes

Animals Outside the clans

Sasha Cream she cat with brown tail tip and green eyes

Tadpole Black tom with green eyes


	2. Prologue

The medicine cats gathered at the around the cave entrance. Cinderfire flicked her tail and entered the cavern and Ivytail followed, Oakleaf by her side. Cinderfire leaped across the rocks inside the cave sending and echoing noise throughout the cave. Oakleaf hesitated slightly but followed Cinderfire. Ivytail flicked her tail encouragingly.

"We know it's your first time without your mentor, Cedarfang, he was old Oakleaf, he taught you well and carefully," Cinderfire purred,"You know us, we know you, it's just that Cedarfang is gone,"Oakleaf nodded and pressed her nose stone and Cinderfire beside her and Oakleaf felt the gentle sway of her breathing. Oakleaf blinked her eyes open as she swayed on her feet. As her eyes adjusted she saw and unfamiliar surrounding. The trees were largely spaced and shrubs grew everywhere with a hint of her fur brushed against her cheek.

"Cinderfire?" She asked. Cinderfire glowed in the white light faintly.

"Oakleaf? Ivytail must be here then, we're sharing a dream," I stared at her green eyes and her gaze didn't waver from mine. Suddenly Ivytail appeared beside us.

"Strange isn't it," She meowed aloud, and padded over to us.

"Where's Starclan," I blurted out and Cinderfire shifted on her paws and padded forward. Suddenly a cat stepped out of the bushes to their right. Cinderfire turned around and padded in front of the cat.

"Why did you call us together?" The cat stepped to the side of Cinderfire.

"Greetings Cinderfire, Ivytail and Oakleaf," Oakleaf nodded while Ivytail studied her curiously. The bushes swayed again and Cedarfang stepped out, he purred at the sight of them.

"I see that Ashflight has introduced herself," Oakleaf purred and flicked her tail,"She just greeted us that's all," Cedarfang smiled at the other medicine cats who dipped their heads in greeting. Now that Oakleaf had gotten over the shock of Cedarfang's entrance she could see how smoother, cleaner, less ruffled, but his eyes were still the same, that sparkling blue. Ashflight studied them carefully.

"Now you would be wondering why we summoned you together here. Her long black tail flicked and the sunlight flickered on the ground slightly as Ivytail answered her.

"Yes, why exactly did you summon us together," Cedarfang spoke this time and he looked at Oakleaf straight in the eye.

"We have a prophecy to deliver," Suddenly both of their voices rang throughout the clearing and Cinderfire put her tail on Oakleaf's shoulders as they spoke," There will be one, child of wanderer, who holds the power of the Stars in his paws," Ivytail looked confused as they stopped speaking, blinked once, and were gone. The clearing started fading away right before their eyes and Oakleaf felt Cinderfire's tail drop from her shoulder as they woke up from the living world,"There will be one, child of wanderer who holds the power of the Stars in his paws, what kind of thing is that?" Ivytail stretched and licked her chest fur as Cinderfire spoke.

"I don't know but I have a guess," Ivytai twitched her tail irritably.

"Go ahead, like it's going to help anyways," Oakleaf stepped between them before Cinderfire could retort.

"Guys! We need all the help we can, anyways we should protect our clan,"Cinderfire flicked her tail and tore her gaze off Ivytail and layed down and licked her tail angrily.

"I think it is going to be a younger kit who can't control whatever power they have," Ivytail nodded reluctantly and spoke.

"It sounds a bit well like mouse dung to me," Oakleaf nodded while Cinderfire sighed.

"All Starclan prophecies are a bit fishy," What are we supposed to do though? Oakleaf thought to herself and leaped down the hill and sprinted toward her camp not waiting for the others while they talked together. I will protect my clan, every kit, every paw, every warrior, every queen, every elder, every cat in my clan no matter what.


	3. Chapter 1

Rowankit batted at his mother fluffy white tail and she purred softly.

"No Rowankit, I'm tired, go play with Dappletail's kits.

"Ok mommy," Rowankit squeaked and scrambled off to Spiderkit and and Metalkit. Metalkit leaped at him and Rowankit tumbled over purring,"I'll get you!" Metalkit jumped off Rowankit and laid down flicking his gray tail at Rowankit, Spiderkit climbed over Dappletail and leaped beside her brother landing gracefully beside him, I wonder when we'll get apprenticed. Metalkit jumped in surprise as she licked him and she purred happily,

"Hi Rowankit, how are you?" Dappletail asked. Rowankit yawned sleepily and sat down, I'm good, thinking about Rosekit, thinking about how weak mommy is.

"I'm good, sleepy though," he replied. Metalkit appeared beside him, yawning.

"Same here, we did wake up early this morning.

"Spiderkit wiggled her hindquarters and rolled over,"We're being apprenticed today!"

Metalkit gave a squeak of excitement and Rowankit chased his tail.

"I can't wait! I'm older than you but they kept me in the nursery so we could all be apprentices together!" Metalkit looked skeptical as Spiderkit let out a meow of laughter.

"Well then big brave warrior, tell us a story," Metalkit cracked a sly smile at his sister's comment and I flicked my tail on the ground,Story's, great, just fantastic, what stories do I know exactly? Spiderkit looked at him expectantly and Metalkit flicked his ear,"Looks like-" Rowankit broke him off.

"Thought of one," Spiderkit shifted herself into a more comfortable position while Metalkit seated himself next to Rowankit looking skeptical,"Well,"Rowankit started,"So, you know my dad, blackleaf," Metakit and Spiderkit nodded.

"He's really cool," Spiderkit meowed. He's a great dad, he knew so many things, strange substances, strange objects, everything about the big world! .

"So when you guys were mewling and stuff Dappletail let in some cats, like her close friends, Sunfoot and Dappletail named you Spiderkit," Spiderkit flicked her tail and crouched down.

"Awesome! Was I hard to name?" Metalkit batted her ear and meowed.

"No you bird-brain, you look exactly like a spider," He peered at her,"Just less eyes and furrier,"Spiderkit burst out laughing and Rowankit tried to hold a straight face but purred.

"You're funny Metalkit," Rowankit puffed out his chest.

"Thanks Mr.Rowanstar," Rowankit slipped out a sly smile while Spiderkit gulped for air.

"Well anyways," Rowankit meowed staring at Metalkit who flicked his ear irritably and Rowankit continued,"Well I was staring at them, maybe fascinated and then Dappletail beckoned me forward and said I could name a kit!" Spiderkit gasped while Metalkit looked up.

"And that was me? You named me Metalkit?" Metalkit's face was stuck between a few emotions, confused, angry, and fascinated.

"Well yea, my father's stories had always fascinated me and I remembered one about Metal," Spiderkit flicked her tail in confusion.

"But, I didn't know you could do that," Metalkit jumped on Rowankit unexpectedly and growled at him.

"I like my name Rowankit, thanks!" Rowankit tussled with him and Spiderkit leaped at them while they all laughed. Suddenly Dappletail padded into the nursery.

"Now you all need grooming," She purred in her soft voice flicking her tail and her yellow eyes twinkling as they all scattered and hid behind each other.

"I don't like baths!" Spiderkit meowed with a squeak while Metalkit hopped on his feet look anxious.

"I get all wet and sticky!" He complained while Rowankit purred in laughter, he didn't like baths either but if they were given by his mom or Dappltail it was okay, and Darkleaf. Dappletail turned to him and rested her tail on Rowankit's shoulders.

"Your mom isn't feeling well right now," she meowed and Rowankit stood up.

"Is she okay?" Rowanpaw asked quickly," Dappletail nodded.

"She might be able to see your ceremony soon," She paused giving him a grin,"I'm grooming you to," Rowankit squeaked and hid behind Metalkit and Dappletail came over and started licking Spiderkit who drooped in defeat. Dappletail licked her ears as Metalkit stretched lazily. He padded over to Rowankit and sat beside him.

"Think she's enjoying it?" He murmured and he purred with laughter.

"Oh she is," Metalkit flicked his tail and padded over to the nursery entrance and looked outside observing the clearing. He looked over at Dappletail and Spiderkit. A mother daughter bond, a bond, one I'll never know. Snowleaf's getting more ill I realize but I can't imagine life without her. Rowankit shut his eyes tight a beginning of a tear starting in his eye. Rowankit ran over to Snowleaf at the end of the nursery,"Mommy?" Snowleaf opened an eye and rested her tail Rowankit's shoulder.

"What's wrong Rowankit?" Rowankit pressed himself against her fur.

"Can you come to my apprentice ceremony?" Snowleaf licked him on his head with rapid, small strokes.

"Maybe Rowankit," Rowankit looked up at her.

"Go to the medicine cats so they can help you," he pleaded but Snowleaf shook her head.

"Later, I want to spend all the time I can with you," She stood up and Rowankit stood up looking at her and she purred teasingly.

"Before you don't want to spend time with me or you can't," Rowantkit purred happily and turned around just in time to hear the calling of the clan.

"Let all cats, young and old, fit and eldery, wise and perky gather beneath Snow rock!" Rowankit stopped in his tracks and looked at Snowleaf who nodded encouragingly and Rowankit stepped out of the nursery and Metalkit and Spiderkit joined him.

"Are you guys ready?" Spiderkit asked. Metalkit shifted his shoulders and Rowankit nodded.

"As always my friends," Suddenly they fell quiet as Snowstar started speaking,.

Today, we are gathered for a special ceremony for our clan, Rowankit, Spiderkit and Metalkit step forward," Rowankit jumped to the realization that he was becoming an apprentice, he would hunt, fight, do everything! "Rowankit," Rowankit looked up at Snowstar's deep blue eyes carefully, Who will be my mentor? He thought,"Do you promise to try your best, honor your mentor and work hard and be respectful?" Rowankit nodded.

"I do," he said, his tail trembling, his voice shaking. Snowstar looked down at him.

"Your mentor shall be Flakefoot Rowanpaw, Flakefoot, I expect you to show your courage, loyalty, and fierceness through this apprentice," Flakefoot bowed his head and Rowanpaw padded over to him and he saw Flakefoot set his gaze upon him,"I trust you to try your best," Rowanpaw nodded and unsheathed his claws determinably as Snowstar waited for a moment,"Spiderkit and Metalkit step forward."


	4. Chapter 2

Rowanpaw jumped around his mentor in excitement.

"So Flakefoot, what are we going to do?" Rowanpaw asked his mentor with wide eyes. Flakefoot sighed and swiped his paw over Rowanpaw's head. Rowanpaw instinctively ducked from his paw and Flakefoot answered him.

,"First we will learn how to calm down," He meowed and Rowanpaw held his gaze,"And then we will explore the territory with Moonleaf and Hollyfang along with your 'siblings' Rowanpaw," Flakefoot meowed and Rowanpaw bounded after him when he started to pad toward the gorse arch to meet Moonleaf and Hollyfang. Spiderpaw and Metalpaw met up with him and they all meowed excitedly to eachother.

"Eek! We're apprentices!" Spiderpaw squeaked in excitement and she bounded after Hollyfang as she cleared her throat and Metalpaw quickened his pace and Rowanpaw his.

"So, we're apprentices. huh," Metalpaw meowed and Rowanpaw tried to keep his excitement down to be cool like Metalpaw.

"Yea, it's cool, I cant believe I got Flakefoot, he's the deputy!" Rowanpaw meowed happily. Metalpaw sighed and he scratched his ear.

"Moonleaf is..a pro senior warrior, he's not bad or anything, its just," Metalpaw meowed and he flicked his tail unsteadily and Rowanpaw batted at a leaf as he waite for Metalpaw to continue. He heard the three older cats talking amongst themselves and Spiderpaw pranced happily beside her mentor," He isn't the greatest, from what I've seen," Metalpaw murmured and Rowanpaw rested his tail on his shoulder.

"He can't encourage you to much?" Rowanpaw asked and Metalpaw nodded a little and Rowanpaw jumped up and batted his paws in the air,"You don't need encouragement Metalpaw! You're the toughest cat I know!" Rowanpaw meowed and he showed his teeth and Metalpaw gave a little smile. Rowanpaw flicked his tail at Metalpaw once more and then joined Flakefoot up front,"Are we almost there?" Rowanpaw asked. Flakefoot looked down on him.

"If you want to know Rowanpaw, there is no place to be, we are exploring the territory," he meowed and Rowanpaw flicked his ear in confusion but he stayed quiet.

"Spiderpaw and I will be going to get moss for the elders and we will explore tomorrow," Hollyfang meowed and I jumped in surprise at hearing her voice for the first time. Flakefoot gave me a strange look and he looked up again.

"Okay, we bid you well Hollyfang and Spiderpaw," he meowed and then he looked over at Moonleaf,"And we'll explore here and you can loop around, we'll both meet at the river once we are done with the whole territory," Flakefoot meowed as Hollyfang took off, Spiderpaw at her side. Moonleaf nodded and he called to Metalpaw who scrambled up front and he took off to the path opposite us. I flicked my tail to Metalpaw in farewell and he repeated, an anxious look on his face, I wish i could reassure him.

Flakefoot lead me through the forest and meowed about every little thing he could see. Rowanpaw sighed in boredium wondering what Spiderpaw and Metalpaw felt like. Rowanpaw wrinkled his nose at a smell and he gagged as it grew stronger. Flakefoot walked ahead, not noticing the smell at all. Rowanpaw slipped into the brush beside the path and he followed his nose to where the smell was coming from. The dried leaves and sticks crunched under Rowanpaw's paws satisfyingly and he purred as the dirt fluttered in the air and then he remembered his..mission. Rowanpaw quickened his pace in excitement as the smell grew stronger and stronger. Rowanpaw pushed aside leaves as he grew closer and he stood in front of the spot, Will I be plauged knowing about this? Rowanpaw wondered and he drew his paw on the leaf and then a vocie spoke behind him and he yelped and turned around. Who is it? He wondered and then Flakefoot hissed at him.

"What are you doing?!" Flakefoot hissed and he pushed Rowanpaw near where he entered and Rowanpaw looked at Flakefoot's furious face and he gulped and skittered forward and Flakefoot followed him out. Rowanpaw looked around and behind him once Flakefoot went in front of him, trying to remember the surroundings,"What were you thinking?" Flakefoot growled,"I'm supposed to be showing you around Snowclan's territory and you leave, with out me knowing where you are!" Flakefoot growled and he padded beside Rowanpaw and Rowanpaw stood stiff in fright of Flakefoot. Flakefoot sighed and flicked his ear,"Just dont do it again please, Rowanpaw," He meowed, his voice quieter. Rowanpaw nodded, his eyes fixed on Flakefoot. His gaze was set on the path in front of them,"Rowanpaw, did you know I had a daughter?" he asked abrubtly and Rowanpaw shrugged and his voice cracked as he answered.

"No," Flakefoot smiled and he looked up.

"Her name was Seafall," he murmured. Rowanpaw looked at him in awe.

"What happened Flakefoot?" Rowanpaw asked and Flakefoot shut his eyes, remembering.

"It was one night a long time ago. Seafall announced to me she was having kits. I was overjoyed that our family was moving on," Flakefoot broke off and Rowanpaw stood there, unsure what to do. Flakefoot looked at him,"She died that night giving birth, she wouldn't tell who the tom was or who the mother was that she gave her kits to. She tried to give birth on her own by running away, Rowanpaw, please dont make the same thing happen to you," Flakefoot murmured and Rowanpaw pressed up against him.

"I'm so sorry Flakefoot.." he meowed and stopped, he would tell Flakefoot later that he listened but he would never stop looking, slipping away.

Rowanpaw yawned in exhaustion as Spiderpaw and Metalpaw joined him at the apprentices stump they had called it since they didnt want to join the older apprentices yet. Spider hopped onto the stump happily.

"I had an awesome day!" she meowed happily and Metalpaw laughed.

"Really? I thought the elders were grouchy!" Metalpaw meowed and he impersonated one of them,"Now leave 'ere, let us eat in peice pesky apprentice," he growled and we all laughed, including Spiderpaw.

"They're cool!" Spiderpaw meowed and she wiggled her tail,"Troutclaw taught me the hunter's crouch! Reedclaw isn't an elder but he comes their a lot, he was grouchy!" she purred and she crouched down to show off her crouch. Metalpaw teased her about it and Rowanpaw looked in the direction of the elders den and saw Troutclaw and Reedclaw sitting there. Rowanpaw watched them and as he was about to turn away he noticed a cat pad toward them. Rowanpaw squinted and he looked at Metalpaw and Spiderpaw.

"Hey, I'll be right back," Rowanpaw meowed and they nodded and Rowanpaw crept off to the elders den and he recognized the cat immediatly,"Darkleaf?" Rowanpaw meowed in awe, what was his father doing? It was dinner and the rest of the clan was eating and talking among themselves. Rowanpaw dashed to the dirt tunnel which was thankfully near the elders den and he snuck through it and he followed Darkleaf's scent through the darkened woods. Darkleaf came into veiw and Rowanpaw raced behind him and as if sesnsing his son Darkleaf sped up and Rowanpaw dashed after him sending leaves skidding to the side as Rowanpaw chased after him. Darkleaf turned corners leaving furs against brambles and Rowanpaw knocked leaves aside as the chase began. Rowanpaw started sprinting as Darkleaf ran ahead, beating Rowanpaw. Rowanpaw felt his muscles pulsing as he raced after Darkleaf and his legs screamed with joy as he flexed them. Suddenly Rowanpaw couldn't see Darkleaf anywhere. Rowanpaw started to panic, Okay where am I? he wondered and looked up. A great mountain stretched above him, The Cyclone! Rowanpaw thought. Flakefoot had shown him the mountain. Rowanpaw looked up the side but he couldn't see all the trees sprouting up the side in the darkness. Rowanpaw looked up once more, took a breath and he leaped up and he almost skidded off a ledge and he saw a rock tumble down the side of the mountain. Rowanpaw gulped and he started to make his way up the mountain. Rowanpaw's ears were flattened in the wind. Rowanpaw gasped as he made it to the top. The wind howled at the top and Rowanpaw could see the trees swaying in the wind and flakes of snow pessed against his pelt,"It's beautiful here," he whispered, his eyes wide in awe. Rowanpaw's ears perked upright as he heard voices and he went into the crouch Spiderpaw had showed off and he snuck behind the rock and looked out. Darkleaf was sitting down with a sandy brown she cat. Rowanpaw's nose twitched and he twitched his tail is awe, Darkleaf was meeting a cat from another clan in secret. Rowanpaw scotted back as they started to talk again.

"Amberheart, why can't you come back to the clan with me," Darkleaf murmured and Amberheart flicked her sandy tail.

"I love you Darkleaf but I can't, your clan and mine would get suspicious when we meet up so quickly, it would be obvious we've met," she meowed in a soft voice. Rowanpaw closed his eyes and a tear fell down as he thought of Frostleaf. She was sick and what she needed now was compassion. Rowanpaw thought of how much Darkleaf and Frostleaf loved eachother, not anymore. Rowanpaw thought and he curled his tail around himself and then he saw a pair of blue eyes blink at him from the shadows behind Amberheart. Rowanpaw looked at the eyes and slowly a body emerged. A orange and white apprentice. He blinked at her, what was she doing here. Rowanpaw backed away and he made his way as fast down the hill as he could and ran to the camp in fright, what had happened he thought, and why did I have to witness it.

 **My favoritechapter so far! Poor Rowanpaw.**


End file.
